fan_character_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei
Senseis 'are a group of fighters. The Senses are each masters of different fighting styles and secret battle techniques. For several years, it had been their adventure to explore the furthest reaches of the arenas, searching for potential heroes to train in the fight against evil. However, the Senseis have returned and lead a new generation of heroes into battle – the Fighters. They help train created Fighters by offering a range of benefits including unlocking Fighter parts, providing access to special areas in the arenas, as well as bestowing Secret Techniques across the Battle Classes. Senseis also have their own unique benefits including the extraordinary ability to unleash ''Chi – the ultimate Battle Class super move. Regular Senseis are identified by having armor or accessories with a black and gold color scheme, and being referred to as Master before their actual name. Senseis are also the only characters that can unlock Sensei Shrines and activate Battle Gongs, by extension being the only ones able to take on Battle Gong challenges. Additionally, they can open the Sensei Elemental Stages. List of Senseis Master Senseis * Master Ulmulk (Metaninjas) Villain Senseis * Lord Kenji (Metaninjas) Format '''Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or no gender Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory '''Battle Class: '''Which battle class they are. '''Secret Technique: '''Which Secret Technique they unlock. Trivia * Songs with Asian instruments play when Senseis enter a battle or use their Chi. * The icon for Senseis is a Kabuto, a traditional helmet for Japanese warriors. ** There is the Sensei Helmet for Fighters, which is also identical to the icon with the addition of a metal crest. Category:Characters Category:Formats